


One cold winters night

by twoheartsx



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood Ritual, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Demonic Ritual, Demons, Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 1887, on a cold winter night Kyle Broflovski lost and gave up everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One cold winters night

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got all the spelling mistakes, but if not feel free to let me know what I should correct. This is my first Kyman story. I have been trying to come up with a good plot for one for awhile now and this happened.

Kyle felt the cold night air nipping at his nose. He placed his gloved hand over his mouth and nose in an attempt to keep warm. He was waiting out in the frigged cold, shivering. He had been waiting here for a good twenty minutes. He was waiting for someone. The fresh snow on the ground crunched slightly under Kyle's feet. He wondered why there always had to be so much snow. It was beautiful, but at the same time kind of annoying. When it melted it made a mess and become muddy, think sludge. Kyle could almost feel his feet sinking into the cold, awfulness of the snow. He would be cross if he got snow in his shoes. He heard footsteps behind him. They were heavy, loud crunches. Kyle turned his head slightly, throwing his gaze over his shoulder. A small smile made its way onto Kyle's lips. He was amazed Cartman had managed to walk through such thick snow. Kyle turned his gaze back to in front of him, smirking slightly. Cartman knew Kyle had seen him. “I didn't think you would show.” Kyle said. Cartman let out a huff and smiled. Kyle didn't see it, but he felt it. A smile like a child who had stolen the last cookie. 

“Of course I showed up.” He said. He sounded out of breath. Kyle smirked deeper at that. He could make him so much more breathless then that. He could make him many things. He had before, many times. Kyle could still feel Cartman's hands along his body. Slowly caressing him, leaving marks over his whole being. Cartman loved leaving marks all over Kyle's pale skin. A bruise here, a hickey there. Oh, what fun. Be it rough or just simple soft caresses and gentle words no one would dare here escape Cartman's vile lips. Kyle loved it. He loved the raw and nasty side everyone seen of Cartman, but he also loved the gentle, soft side no one seen. Kyle felt Cartman's arm's wrap around his shoulders, lips pressed diligently to his cheek. Kyle's gloved hand reached up, running his cloth covered fingers over Cartman's bare ones. He went out in the cold with no gloves on. Kyle arched a brow, turning his head, facing Cartman. The taller male kept his usual disinterested look. Kyle could see his breath mangling with Cartman's in the cold nights air. His lips slightly parted in hopes of asking Cartman just why he was running around on such a frigged night with no gloves on. 

“Where are your gloves?” Kyle asked, eyes meeting Cartman's. Emerald on brown. Cartman seemed a bit surprised at Kyle's sudden question. He removed his arms from the shorter boys shoulder. Allowing the other to turn around. Kyle turned so he was facing Cartman. His eyes moved over the taller males form. Now that he was closer Kyle could see he was dressed in his normal attire, aside from adding the cloak. The added garment gave Kyle something to tease Cartman about. After all, cloaks were Kyle's thing. 

“I simply choose not to wear them.” Cartman said. Kyle smiled, leaning against a dead tree. Humans were so fickle. Kyle always tried to understand them. He was human, but his life had been spent in near solitude. His father told him it was for his own good. He had said that before selling him for a high price. Since then he had belong to Cartman's family. His understanding of human emotions was limited to what he knew from Cartman. He was meant to be a servant, Cartman's main servant. He followed Cartman's every word, every order just as he spoke it. Kyle never questioned any actions he was to take. He never asked why he must do things. Cartman wanted it, Kyle gave it. That was how it was suppose to be. Kyle knew this. 

“You should or your fingers will freeze.” Kyle said, looking Cartman in the eyes. Cartman smiled a bit, running his ice cold fingers along Kyle's cheek. Kyle watched Cartman's hand with his eyes. He almost shivered at the touch. Not because it was particularly cold, simply it was out of place. They were in the public eye where towns people could see. There was rumors of the two, but nothing more. There was no solid proof the two were anything, but master and servant. Kyle kind of liked it that way. Unsure of how the towns people would handle such a sinful love, they kept it secret. It also wouldn't soil Cartman's families name if no one knew. 

“I will be okay.” Cartman said, tilting his head a bit. Kyle just nodded his head. He wouldn't argue with him about this. Simply laugh if he were right. Even if it would be out of line to laugh. Cartman began walking, Kyle following close behind. He kept his eyes on the ground most the time. He was taught that he should never look at people unless they request it. Kyle was not like Cartman. He was low, sold away for his parents own joy. When his parents needed money they sold him off along with his younger brother. He had not seen his brother in over four years. Cartman's family had not bought Kyle's younger brother and therefor the boys were separate. He sought to one day see his brother again. He stopped when he bumped into Cartman. He looked up at him, a frown on his face. “Are you okay? Something seems to be troubling you.” Kyle took a deep breath, sighing. He wondered if it was a wise idea to tell Cartman what was plaguing his mind. If he did would there be some sort of punishment. He didn't have a right to wish for anything. Then again, Cartman was a fairly kind man, or to Kyle at least. He was mischievous, always doing something. He would keep Kyle up all night with his absurd ideas, and less then amusing jokes. Cartman could be spiteful, rude, and all out vulgarer. He was from a family of well power, yet was still a child who caused quite the trouble. It was amazing he had yet to destroy his fathers high name. Maybe he had, but no one dear speak of it. His family had high power, but they were also strange. They did things, hide things. Kyle didn't know what. Would prefer to never know. A secret is a secret. It wasn't Kyle's place to delve into others lives and what they choose not to show to the inquisitive towns people. He wouldn't share much with them ether. They were always prying, to in everyone's business. Kyle realized Cartman was expecting an answer. He made the choice to go out and say it. If Cartman denied his request or even laughed that would be fine. He was stupid to hope. 

“I was thinking about my little brother. I have not seen him in quite sometime.” Kyle said. Cartman arched a brow. Kyle choose to continue. “we were separated when both of us were sold to get my parent's out of debt. I hope to one day see him again.” he said. He looked away, eyes back on the ground after he was done speaking. He awaited Cartman's laughs. He was surprised when he never heard them. He looked up to see Cartman staring at him with a look, was that pity? Maybe, remorse. He had no reason to be sorry. It wasn't his fault Kyle had been torn from his brother. After what seemed like an eternity Cartman let out a sigh. 

“I will locate him and take you to see him one last time.” He said. Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could see his little brother again. He almost hugged Cartman, but then remembered his place. Servants shouldn't hug their masters. It was improper. Kyle bowed, smiling.

“Thank you.” 

~

It had been several weeks since Kyle had requested of Cartman to see his brother. The boy had yet to provide him with any information on his brother. Kyle was starting to think maybe Cartmen had changed his mind about helping him. Maybe he seen Kyle's request as pathetic, unneeded. Merely a waste of his valuable time. Kyle should have known not to ask such a preposterous thing as to seek out his younger sibling and see him. He was a servant, Cartman owned him nothing. He had no reason to grant Kyle's wishes. He seen his master approaching him. Kyle was currently seated on the floor, washing it. The maid who normally cleaned the floor was out today, so Kyle was tasked with her duties for the day. It didn't bother him all that much. He kind of had a liking for cleaning. He was exceptional at it. Cartman made quite the messes and Kyle always cleaned them. He worked diligently. Always striving to serve Cartman well. He knew all his hard work would pay off one day. Maybe he could work himself freedom. He thought about Cartman's words back in the woods. He wondered what the taller boy had meant by 'one last time' He had spoke like it was Kyle's dying days. Maybe Kyle was going to be put to death. The towns people or even Cartman's strict father could have learned of their perverse relationship. He would surely be hung for that. To bring shame to Cartman's family would be Kyle's one regret. Aside from never seeing his little brother again. He believed deep down he truly loved Cartman. Even if it was wrong, he couldn't help his feelings. 

“I came to tell you I have located your younger brother.” Cartman said, standing in front of Kyle. The ginger was still knelt on the floor, scrubbing it. He looked up at Cartmen through his bangs. A look of surprise on his face. His brother? So Cartman truly was helping him. Kyle felt bad for doubting him. Cartman arched a brow. “Well, are you ready to see him?” he asked. Kyle stood up, brushing off his clothing. For the first time ever he stared into Cartman's eyes, not adverting them. He felt in this moment he had every right to look at Cartman. Like the taller boy wanted him to. 

“I'm not suppose to go out. I have things to clean.” Kyle said. There was a sadness in his voice. He knew Cartman could hear it, he was frowning only the way he did when he knew Kyle was troubled. He felt Cartman take his hand. A small blush crept to his face. He and Cartman had done much more vile things then this. But, this action felt somewhat loving. Something Kyle had never really known. 

“I will make an excuse for you.” He said. A small smile playing its way onto his lips. Kyle couldn't help, but smile as well. When Cartman was happy, so was he. Kyle dropped the sponge into the bucket of soppy water and began walking. He followed Cartman, keeping hold of the older boys hand. He was excited he was going to see his brother, but he also felt an uneasiness in his stomach. He felt like something bad was about to happen. He was soon brought to a horse drawn carriage. He quickly stepped inside, followed by Cartman. He had not rode in one of these since he had been sold to Cartman's family. It felt nostalgic to be in one again. He kept his gaze on the outside, every so often peaking over at Cartman. The taller boy was looking at Kyle. The red head knew this because he felt the taller boys eyes constantly on him. Cartman's words once again rang in his mind. He was tempted to ask if his father knew the truth. If anyone knew what Kyle and him did when alone. Of their love. Was this even love? Or was he just a toy for Cartman to use and be done with. Kyle didn't know, he didn't really care much ether. He started to drift off. He hadn't slept well as of late. He thought he heard screams coming from the basement. Even though he believe it was none of his business he still wondered what was going on down there. He felt his eyes get heavy. He decided to rest till they arrived at their desired location. 

Cartman watched the red head drift off to sleep. He couldn't help, but smile. The boy was happy and at peace. He deserved some rest, some tranquility before his world was crushed right under his feet. Things were about to make a horrendous change. Cartman knew Kyle would never be the same, but what his father was promising. What the doctors were promising was a miracle. If this worked he could finally have Kyle all to himself without having to worry or care what others thought. He wouldn't ruin his fathers high reputation. He could take Kyle far away. Somewhere nice, give him the life Cartman knew he deserved. No more servant and master relationship. He could ask for Kyle's hand in marriage. Properly show him love. Not this high class, disgusting, thing that was assumed as love in Kyle's uneducated mind. Kyle wasn't stupid book smart. People wise he lacked greatly. He assumed the way he was treated was normal. Because he wasn't high class. Because his parents sold him off like he was nothing. Cartman knew he could be something, anything he wanted. Kyle could be a doctor, a lawyer, anything he truly wanted to be. Cartman would give him that life, that freedom. The right to be happy. He would right every wrong everyone else had done to Kyle. 

~

Kyle was snapped awake by Cartman gently shaking him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He seen a large house, most likely a mansion, out the window. “We're here.” Cartman said. The door opened and the taller man stepped out. He turned to Kyle, holding his hand out for the red head boy. Kyle graciously took his hand, whispering a thank you. Cartman just nodded his head. The two were escorted inside by a butler. He informed them along the way that Kyle's younger brother, Ike, had been chosen as the personal servant for the master of the house. Kyle hoped Ike wasn't made to do the things his was. Different house, different people. The butler stopped at a large door, opening it. Kyle walked in a bit rushed. He couldn't wait to see his little brother. He seen his brother pouring tea for a young lady. She was quite pretty. Kyle bowed slightly to her. She seemed surprised at first then smiled. 

“You must be Ike's brother.” She said, with a small smile. Kyle nodded his head. His gaze staying on the ground. He heard her stand up, seeing the bottom of her dress come into view. “Please hold your head up. I don't mind.” She said. Kyle did as he was told and raised his head. The girl placed her hand on his cheek, sighing. “They really have you whipped don't they?” she asked. Kyle was unsure how he should answer this. Was he whipped? He didn't even know, nor could he answer with Cartman in the door. The girl let out a heavy sigh. “I'm guessing you would like some time alone with Ike. I will go speak with Cartman for a bit.” She said, walking out of the room. On the way out she closed the door. After the sound of footsteps faded Ike's calm expression moved to a look of worry. He ran over hugging Kyle tight. Kyle returned the hug. 

“You aren't dead.” Ike said. There was relief in his voice. Kyle arched a brow. What did he mean by that? Kyle's happiness at seeing his little brother turned to a panicked wonder. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. Ike sat him down on the couch. 

“Cartman's family is planning some strange experiment and it may kill you.” Ike said. Kyle's eyes widened. No way Cartman wouldn't do that. Would he? “I know this sounds crazy, but I over heard lady Bebe and Cartman speak about it over the phone. Kyle, this may be the last time we see each other.” There was tears in Ike's eyes. Kyle wished he could do something, anything to ease Ike's worrying. He hugged him close, feeling warm tears fall onto his shirt. Kyle petted his head, feeling tears of his own coming to his eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. He knew Cartman would never bring him any harm. He pulled away, taking Ike's face in his hands. 

“Listen to me Ike. Master Cartman is not going to hurt me. I will be okay and I promise you I will come back to see you again.” Kyle said. Ike nodded his head. Kyle smiled a little, kissing Ike's forehead. Kyle stood up. “I must go now, but I will see you soon.” he started to walk off when he felt Ike grab his hand. He turned and looked at him. 

“Promise?” he asked. Kyle smiled, wrapping his pinkie around Ike's. 

“I promise baby brother. I never go back on my word.” he said. Kyle then let go of Ike and walked off. Ike couldn't help, but feel this was the last time he was going to see Kyle. 

Kyle walked over to Cartman. “I am ready to depart.” he said. Cartman nodded his head. They both headed for the carriage. Kyle got in first then Cartman. 

“So, how was seeing your little brother?” He asked. The carriage pulled off with a bit of a bump. Kyle looked at Cartman thinking over whether he should tell him about Ike's fears or not. 

“It went well aside from him saying he believe you are conspiring to end me.” Kyle said. Cartman seemed surprised. Kyle took that as he wasn't planning anything. “Don't fret. I assure you I do not believe you have any ill will for me.” he said. Cartman laughed a bit and nodded his head. Kyle was still a bit tired and started to drift off once again. Cartman leaned forward, injecting Kyle with a sleeping medication. Kyle fell over imminently. Cartman frowned. He hated that he had to do it this way, but he also knew after Ike had just scared Kyle up there was no other way. Cartman pulled Kyle to his chest, placing kisses on his head. It would be all over soon. Then they could both be happy together. 

~

Kyle woke to the sound of people talking. His head was fuzzy from whatever Cartman had injected him with earlier. He slowly turned his head to see Cartman standing near him. He let out a sound that should have been Cartman's name, but sounded more like a groan. Cartman petted his head, shushing him. “Shh, don't try to speak. Just relax.” Cartman whispered. Kyle just nodded his head. He wasn't sure where he was or what was going on, but he trusted Cartman. He heard someone enter the room and he seen Cartman's dad. In his hand was a book and a bottle of some red liquid. Kyle's mind was too hazy to think f the right words. He had seen this stuff before. Kyle was raised in a semi-religious family so he knew what those things were. Kyle knew they were bad or so his parents told him. He wondered why he even followed what his parents taught him since they sold him. Gave up their own sons for what? A few pieces of gold. Some money. Kyle didn't think he nor Ike deserved that. His parents were in debt and sold their kids. Some parents they were. He felt Cartman take his hand. He looked over at Cartman then back to his dad. Cartman's dad now stood over him holding the bottle. Kyle now knew it was blood. He felt his heart racing. He knew something bad was about to happen. He heard Cartmen's father saying strange words he didn't understand, then he poured the blood onto Kyle's chest. Kyle started screaming when it burned on contact. Cartman held Kyle's hand, squeezing it. He felt Kyle's grip tighten when his father pour the blood on. Cartman kissed Kyle's hand. “It will all be over soon.” Cartman whispered. Kyle took deep breaths, hearing more words he didn't understand. That foreign tongue sounded so wrong. It sounded sinister. Kyle's vision started to blur. He took deep breaths, body covered in sweat. His grip on Cartman's hand slowly loosened. Cartman looked at his father who just nodded his head. It was done. Kyle and him would be together forever soon. 

~

It had been a few weeks since the ritual. Kyle was starting to adjust to his body. It had changed a bit since then. His canine teeth were a bit sharper. His hearing, as well as his other senses, were heightened. He also learned he couldn't stomach human food anymore. He could only drink blood. Human or animal. Human blood made him stronger, but he could do without. He looked over at Cartman who lied propped up on his pillows in bed. It was ironic. Cartman had made Kyle a demon so they would be together forever and now he was ill and demon blood couldn't save him. He walked over to him, adjusting his gloves. “It's rather ironic.” he said. Cartman could barely lift his head. He looked at Kyle arching a brow. “I have become a monster so we may share eternity and now you won't live more then a week.” he said, placing his gloved hand on Cartman's pale cheek. Cartman smiled a little, nodding his head. It was sickly ironic. His forever was going to be cut short. “Perhaps,” Kyle continued. “This is the gods way of punishing you for cursing me. Or punishing me for accepting it so willingly.” 

“Does it matter? What's done is done. Just promise you will never give up on me.” Cartman said. His voice was weak. Kyle felt like crying. He shook his head, smiling sadly. 

“I couldn't give up nor forget you if I tried.” he kissed Cartman's lips. Tears of blood slipped down Kyle's pale cheeks. “You have left too much of a mark on my heart. I love you Eric Cartman, and I always will.” he leaned in close, kissing his neck. Cartman had told him days before that he knew he wouldn't make it long and he wanted Kyle to be the one who ends it all. Kyle bit into Cartman's neck, holding him close one last time. 

Once Cartman was dead Kyle left. There was nothing else in that house for him. He decide it was time to do what Cartman had always wanted him to do. Be free and see the world. He first had to do something else though. 

Kyle stopped in front of the house he knew his little brother was in. it took all he had in him not to cry. He lost the love of his life and now he would leave behind the one person he had left. He snuck in through Ike's window. He was glad he had flying ability's. He seen his brother sleeping. The silly boy had left the candle burning. He walked over to the bed, petting the young boys hair. “I'm so sorry Ike, but I couldn't keep my promise.” Kyle whispered, tears once again falling down his face. “I'm going to make you think I have died because your life is better without me. I am something unlovable now.” Kyle said. He wiped the tears away, setting a locket their mother had gave them. Despite what their parents had done it still meant a lot to them. It had been passed down through the generations. He kissed Ike's head then blew the candle out, making his exit from the room. 

The year was 1887, on a cold winter night Kyle Broflovski lost and gave up everything that made him feel human. He gave it all up for a love he would spend years chasing. Kyle knew one day he would hold Cartman once again. Till then he would keep him in his memories.


End file.
